


Romeo + Juliet, Robbe + Sander

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robbe loves Sander more than he loves Romeo and Juliet which is saying a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Robbe and Sander watch Romeo + Juliet -  Robbe thinks about how much he loves Sander.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	Romeo + Juliet, Robbe + Sander

Robbe kissed Sander once and then again before standing up from the couch. The end credits had already run all the way through on the movie they were watching, an action movie they’d promised Jens they’d check out. The screen was nothing more than a glowing black square now, and Robbe couldn’t actually remember any of the plot of the film although he’d tried to pay attention, at least enough to be able to hold a conversation about it with Jens later. Now, Sander held onto his hand as he stood, not in any real effort to keep him in place, more so just to keep the constant contact that they both craved. Robbe reluctantly let go only when he needed to cross the last few feet to the TV, instantly missing the feeling of their fingers intertwined.

It was like when Sander was around, Robbe could breathe easier. He’d had a weight on his shoulders for so long, he didn’t realize it was there until that fateful day at the beach when he’d felt the pressure lift, just an inch. Every day with Sander since had seemed to dissipate that weight a little more. When they’d finally figured it all out, after the heartbreak and miscommunications, the weight had all but disappeared.

For once in Robbe’s life, there would be no more leaving, no more being someone’s second choice. It would be him and Sander until the end of time, in every universe. He could feel it in his bones the way he could feel blood pumping through his heart or the way the snow danced across his face on a winter day like today. It wasn’t high school love, fleeting and fragile. They’d already put it to the test too many times to believe it anything but destiny.

Robbe thought about that as he flipped through the stack of DVDs on the shelf. They seemed so retro now, when everything could be streamed from the internet, but Robbe liked the sturdiness of them. He liked that he could put in a movie and not be distracted by a million other options when he just wanted to watch the same five things over and over.

He held up Romeo + Juliet and showed it to Sander as a choice. Sander smiled.

“Did we watch that last weekend?” he asked, more teasing then judging. Robbe shrugged, about to put the movie down and keep looking when Sander stopped him with a wave of his hand.

“Let’s watch it again. I think I missed some of it last time.” He said, a sly smirk creeping across his face.

Robbe smiled back at him, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. In truth they hadn’t made it more than fifteen minutes into the movie before they got distracted kissing each other. Popping the movie into the player, Robbe got it set up and then moved onto the couch with Sander again, laying down so he was a human blanket on Sander’s slender frame, their legs naturally intertwining like vines growing up the side of an old building. He laid his head on Sander’s chest, feeling Sander’s fingers in his hair, stroking soft patterns in the messy brown curls.

They watched like that for a while, communicating in mutters and grunts more than words. As Romeo was sneaking away from Juliet’s balcony after their fateful meeting, Robbe lifted his head to look at Sander, moving both hands under his chin. Sander stared at him, his dark eyelashes dusting his cheek bones as he looked down his chest at Robbe’s big brown eyes, fingers still locked into his curls.

“What do you think would have happened to them if they survived?” Robbe asked.

Anyone else would have laughed the question off but here was Sander considering it with serious interest, and for that Robbe felt himself fall a little deeper in love with the bleached blonde then he already was. He wasn’t sure why even the question had come to mind, but now that it had, he needed to say it aloud.

“I think they really would have run off. After killing her cousin, Romeo didn’t really have another choice. And I think obviously, the idea of living without him was too painful for Juliet. She would have given up all of her nice things and become a farmer’s wife if it meant being together.”

Robbe smiled at his boyfriend.

“Would you be a farmer’s husband so we could be together?”

Sander pretended to weigh his options.

“Do you think Milan is single?” He asked, giving Robbe a cheeky smile. Robbe rolled his eyes with a laugh. When he moved to stand in protest, Sander quickly tightened the wrap he had on Robbe’s legs, keeping him in place. Robbe laughed and squirmed without really making any effort to escape.

“Guess I’ll marry Jens…” Robbe said, which got a scowl from Sander, who knew about Robbe’s old crush on his best friend and didn’t find it nearly as funny as Robbe did. They quieted down and Robbe settled back on Sander’s chest, still looking up at him.

“I already told you. You and me. One hundred percent forever. In every universe. Even one where we live on a farm.”

Robbe smiled. Of course he knew that. Sander had repeated that line countless times to him at this point, so often that even when they were apart, Robbe could hear it echoing around in the back of his mind. It was as constant as his love for Sander. But Sander was the poet in the relationship, words of affirmation his main love language. Robbe was better at expressing himself through physical affection and wasted no time now moving himself further up Sander’s chest so that their faces were only inches apart.

“In every universe.” He said to Sander now, liking the way Sander’s eyes lit up when he said it. He leaned in and kissed him, soft and slow. Sturdy. It was a kiss between people who had their whole lives to kiss each other. There was no neediness to it, no ego, just love. Robbe could feel the puzzle pieces inside himself click in place with a kiss like that, felt himself smiling into it and feeling Sander smiling too.

They didn’t see most of the movie after that, too busy kissing and laughing and kissing some more. But Robbe didn’t need anyone else’s love story. He had his own, right here, staring back at him.


End file.
